I'm gonna win you!
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Harry is hanging Christmas ornaments, thinking about his relationship with Voldemort. His lover arrives and the two begin a dispute over Christmas and Yule, neither willing to back up. Will this end in a nasty fight or will they come to an agreement? HPLV, HarryxVoldemort, HarryMort, slash


**I'm gonna win you! **

**For HarryMort Prompt Night 9, prompt by IsysSkeeter**

Harry: "It's Christmas."

Tom/Voldemort: "No, it's winter solstice!"

(random I know, but i would love to see the two fighting over the holidays and how to celebrate it) (can be tom or voldemort)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Just sprinkling this fandom with my love!

* * *

Harry smiled at his lover. Voldemort hadn't changed at all since that fateful day in the graveyard, on the outside, that is.

But inside, Harry knew he was a changed man. Otherwise, why would Voldemort indulge in Harry's holiday whims despite claiming that he didn't care for Christmas at all?

As he hung a small red argument in the big Christmas tree inside their house, courtesy of Voldemort (actually Lucius Malfoy had done the shopping and Macnair had done the carrying, but it was the thought that counted), Harry let his mind wander to the actions that had led to this happy ending, unexpectedly, that is.

* * *

He remembered the despair he felt when he left the Pensieve with information that he had only suspected and feared.

He thought of Professor Snape's tears and how he wanted that man (the only one that cared about him) to survive. And how Hermione told him she had found anti venom serum in Professor Snape's cloak, but the man hadn't used it, preferring to carry out Dumbledore's last orders and not live with the shame.

The guilt was unbearable.

How many good men would have to waste away just like that? How many lives needed to be lost? What was the war about, anyway, if both sides were losing so badly?

Dumbledore had been wrong. His lack of caring had killed too many. Harry wasn't like that. He could not stand all the deaths. It had to end, and another death would not end it all, unfortunately. So he had to make Voldemort see reason.

He gritted his teeth as the silhouettes of his parents appeared.

"You are so close, Harry!"/"You are so brave, Harry!" they said, and his eyes narrowed.

"What kind of parents would cheer on me as I'm heading off to commit suicide? Especially after they did everything they could to keep me alive in first place?" he asked the shades bitterly.

They didn't answer.

"As I thought. You are not my parents…" he whispered. "This is Dumbledore's last joke" he hissed, setting the stone on fire and watching it melt. "A fake resurrection stone with a spell to show everyone I know as dead come "help" me…the old man has gone too far"

_It's not evil unless it plays with you heart_, he had heard from some Muggle television program once. Muggles may be close-minded when it came to magic, but they were so smart about everything else! Perhaps…

Harry kept going until he spotted the clearing. Silently, he walked and hid behind a tree.

"I thought he would come" he heard Voldemort saying, confused.

Harry looked around and spotted the last Horcrux. Nagini was locked in what looked like a cage…and there were some enchantments around it. Would it work? He asked himself, remembering the first task.

He had nothing to lose at this point. If it didn't, he would just improvise.

"Accio" he whispered very silently, pointing his wand at Nagini, willing it to come like he had never wanted anything more in his life. The cage flew towards him at a terrible speed, so no wizard was able to see it fly until it was too late to terminate the spell.

Voldemort took out his wand, trembling with fury and pointed it at the tree. His eyes narrowed and he waited.

The cage dissolved under Harry's touch, and he quickly poured a drop of Draught of Living Death he had found in Professor Snape's robes (Hermione recognized it). He then stunned the snake, finally grabbing it from the neck like he had seen on an animal wildlife TV channel briefly while Dudley was changing channels in search of his favorite TV programs.

He stepped out in the clearing, one arm holding Nagini, the snake's head staying on his side, held at almost an arm's length away, her body dragging over his shoulders and behind him and the other held out his wand.

"Harry Potter" the man hissed, his fury making the red eyes swirl, portraying the madness within.

"Voldemort" Harry spoke back calmly. "I am here to negotiate a truce"

"You are in no position to negotiate!" Voldemort spat.

"I think you will find that I am. After all, I'm holding the last two out of seven" he said, as the Death Eaters started muttering and moving behind him. Voldemort warned them not to take any actions.

Harry ignored Hagrid's desperate pleas to leave and save himself. He had a war to stop.

"The last two? It's the last one!"

"Really? Then why am I a Parselmouth? Why do we have this mental link?"

Voldemort paused, attempting to calm down. He decided to play along with Potter and kill him as soon as the stupid boy lowered his guard.

"Let's say, for now, that I believe you. What do you want?"

"I want the war to end. You can have the Ministry, but please return the half-bloods and Muggleborn laws to what they used to be. Let them study at Hogwarts. Let Hogwarts be free. Stop the killings and the torture. The Unforgivables remain Unforgivable-"

Harry was interrupted by laughter coming from behind the Dark Lord.

"And if I don't do that?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Then both Nagini and I will die"

"Really? Do you really think you have the time to kill you both?"

"Yes" Harry answered calmly as he arranged Nagini's head to lay on his chest, using his other arm to point the wand at his chest.

"So, let me guess. You will cast Avada Kedavra? You, the beacon of Light? You can't cast it, it's very dark magic! You don't really want to die, Potter. Besides, I will disarm you before you finish it. And if you do manage to kill Nagini, I will torture you until you beg for death, and _I will not grant it_"

"Who said anything about Avada Kedavra?" Harry asked in a nonchalant tone. "I was thinking about _Bombarda_, actually"

Voldemort's face changed.

"Suicide bombing, Potter? A muggle terrorist's solution? What happened to good and evil, Harry?"

"There is no way I can judge good and evil, Voldemort. And neither can you. You only think that by getting more powerful, by taking more measures to protect yourself from Death, you will also become wiser, but you're not. At this point, you made so many mistakes that anyone could kill you. But I didn't want to take that one choice away from you"

"What choice?"

"If I die today, so will you. No one will forgive you. Not even yourself. You have destroyed them, the Slytherin families following you. They are afraid of you. They don't believe in you. They are only following your orders to protect their families. You have destroyed Slytherin's legacy. Even a dumb Gryffindor like me can see it"

Voldemort turned around and watched his followers, as his memory played the young faces of the proud Purebloods he had gone to school with. Those he had taken pride in breaking, and he found no trace of them in these…wizards who cowered at his feet. The only one that showed him something was Bellatrix – the mad, beautiful Bellatrix.

He lowered his wand and ordered his Death Eaters to disappear. They did so very quickly. Bellatrix began to protest, but a look from her Lord silenced her and she left, throwing Potter a hateful glare.

"Let us talk, Harry Potter" Voldemort finally conceded, reaching out with his hand. Harry took it. There was no going back.

And Harry remembered the assiduous negotiations that had taken place at Malfoy Manor, involving Voldemort, his inner circle, some members of the Order and how Voldemort had conceded to most of their claims, but insisted that Dark Arts be taught to 6th and 7th years as an additional optional for all that wanted it – and the Order conceded. Together, they had built new laws concerning the Dark Arts regime, the old holidays and traditions were reinstated and Voldemort finally allowed Muggleborns to attend Hogwarts, but they were to attend two years at a preparation school for Muggleborns, introducing them to the Wizarding World - that was left to Hermione Granger to manage.

Draco Malfoy had been very keen in helping Granger get tutors and outline what a Muggleborn should know before attending Hogwarts, and he quickly ushered her out, happy to be away from the Dark Lord. Narcissa followed the two, as she had more expertise when it came to Wizarding Customs.

Voldemort had insisted that Harry stay with him at all times, and Harry complied since he didn't have a home anyway and it was a small price to pay for peace. Nagini had eventually forgiven Harry for the assault, but it had taken Harry much time, well-placed compliments and bribery to accomplish that.

In reality, Bellatrix and Greyback were the only ones he wanted gone; Greyback had been killed during the battle and Bellatrix had had a nasty incident while visiting America in vacation. That is, she had walked into a Muggle shop that was being robbed in order to buy her Lord's favorite coffee (Harry had gotten him addicted to the stupid Muggle brand), and she had dismissed the Muggle's orders to not move. She had taken several shots and died within seconds. Voldemort had suffered, and Harry had consoled him, even if deep down inside, he thought of Bellatrix's death as divine justice.

Voldemort had realized one day how reliable young Harry was, and how much he enjoyed his company. Harry didn't complain about anything, Harry minded his own business when told to, and Harry studied to take his NEWTs and to understand the world he was in. He was also good looking, and his eyes began to mesmerize him, now that Harry had finally taken the eye-correcting potion. He understood now why Severus had been so smitten with Lily Evans.

Harry first hugged him on the day of Bellatrix's tragic death, and Voldemort had grown used to his touch – so much that he had hugged Harry during after they returned from the funeral on his own, and then he had kissed the boy. And then, he had taken the boy to his bed, shyly exploring his warm, trembling body little by little, until Harry cried out for him.

* * *

Harry sighed as his mind returned to the present time. He was now done with the ruby red ornaments and he reached out to get a gold one, just as a hand stopped him.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Decorating the tree…?" Harry asked, confused.

"Red and gold?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Gryffindor colors" Voldemort answered, smirking.

"And here I thought you already graduated the Hogwarts mentality" Harry snickered. "I didn't even see it like that. It's just - these two colors work well with green"

"Then you won't mind it if you add silver instead of gold?"

A flick of Voldemort's wand later, all the gold ornaments were silver.

"I don't mind" he said, picking the first silver ornament in the box.

Voldemort watched him place another, without talking.

"Marvolo? Is something wrong?" Harry turned, unused to the man's silence.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" the man asked.

"Dressed? For what?"

"The Yule. Winter Solstice"

"Eh? You want to celebrate the Yule? But I thought we were celebrating Christmas"

"No, we aren't"

"But the tree-"

"I got it for you because you wanted one" Voldemort said impatiently. "Get dressed, we're going to town"

"But!"

"Now"

Harry put down the ornament and turned around fully to face his lover.

"I want to celebrate Christmas" he said. "I don't care much for Yule"

"And I don't care for Christmas. It seems we are at an impasse" Voldemort said, eyes narrowing.

"Marvolo, this is important to me" he insisted.

"Yule is important for every witch and wizard. It's the night when we celebrate magic. It fills us and it dances around us. It's a night of renewal for the nature, as much as it is for us. It is a beautiful spectacle, Harry. It outmatches by far this Christmas, this Muggle excuse for a holiday where Muggles exchange gifts"

"It's not only about gifts", Harry murmured. "If we think about the Christian approach-"

"I had enough of that in the orphanage where I spent my childhood. I have seen enough to know that there is no God" he spat.

"For me it is. I am not strong enough to do anything by myself. There must be a God out there, or at least an angel that helped me all along. This is not about presents either, it's about family!"

"Yule is celebrated with the family too. Don't you want to see your friends?" Voldemort inquired quietly, knowing that he had just won the argument.

Harry blushed and lowered his eyes wetting his lips. Voldemort found that he didn't want to resist Harry's last attempt at manipulation, and he reached out to kiss the boy he had come to love.

"Tell you what" he said between kisses. "You go get dressed and I'll do the rest of the ornaments. We'll go celebrate the Yule tonight, and next morning we can do Christmas"

Harry giggles and let himself be swept away.

The pair arrived slightly late to the celebration, but no one really noticed. Voldemort, as the Minister of Magic started the festivities and everyone rejoiced. Harry spotted his two best friends immediately, but he decided to go greet them later. After all, Yule was a time you spent with family, he thought as he looked up at Voldemort's serpentine form.

He was very surprised when precisely at midnight, Voldemort dropped to one knee and offered him a ring, confessing that he could no longer imagine living without Harry by his side.

* * *

**AN**: So, this was supposed to be a drabble, but it seems I kind of went all out. I just couldn't NOT describe how Harry and Voldemort ended up together – and take a jab at Dumbledore and his last act of cruelty (in my opinion).


End file.
